


Neighbors

by torakko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakko/pseuds/torakko
Summary: Kijin Seija was placed under house arrest, and she's bored out of her skull. She's made a hobby of watching the people in her close neighborhood, and is excited for someone new to arrive. Futa!Seija





	1. Chapter 1

Seija itched at the tracker band around her ankle, grunting. She heard beeping outside, and she looked out the doorway curiously, seeing a moving truck and crew unloading pieces of furniture. Being stuck inside her house was a mixture of boredom and freedom. She didn’t have to go to school, but she was stuck. A pro was getting to watch everyone in her neighborhood, learn their daily routines and little quirks. 

  
But today, someone new was moving in. She tilted her head to listen, her pointed ear wiggling a bit. To her luck, a short girl with short purple hair came into view, and Seija’s eyes shimmered with hope. 

 

_ Turn around, turn around… Lemme see your face…  _ The Amanojaku thought, her fingers clamped down on the door. 

 

The girl did just that, and Seija ran to the closest window, holding up a pair of binoculars and looking at the girl closely. The nameplate on the house read  _ Sukuna _ . She wondered. The family was probably an Inchling family. The girl turned completely around and-

 

_ Holy hell you’re adorable… Hot too…  _ Seija whispered to herself internally, as if there was a possibility that someone could hear her. She lived alone, in an inherited home.

 

Seija itched her foot on the corner of a little ledge, stubbing her toe and letting out a hushed stream of curses. “Fuckin’ Christ!” She hopped on one foot for a few seconds. The Amanojaku cursed herself for not wearing socks or shoes. She made a mental note to start. 

 

She followed the Inchling girl through her house by the windows, and concluded that her room was on the second floor, near Seija’s unused second bedroom. She set up a chair and sat down, hoping to get something good. She stared through her binoculars, and lurched forwards a bit when she saw the Inchling begin to disrobe. She checked her watch, and the time was four thirty-two P.M. The sun was just beginning to set in the distance, leaving orange and crimson tints on everything it’s light touched. Seija’s face reddened gradually as the purple-haired girl took off everything on her upper body. She looked rather lean and muscular. The girl was Seija’s type. The girl turned around and Seija almost died. Her pale skin was accented by the red and small nipples she had on her somewhat supple chest. Seija froze and fell over, hiding behind the window and crawling into the bathroom. She blushed and flipped open the toilet bowl, pumping her shaft furiously and quickly until she came, her seed covering the white toilet and blending in. She sighed, slumping down to sit on the tile floor. Her member hung half-erect in between her legs, her breath heavy and her face red. 

 

_ Why are you like this?  _ She thought to herself.  _ You don’t even know her name and you want to stick it in her _ . 

 

Seija sighed. The Amanojaku looked up and didn’t see the Inchling in her room, so she looked down, where she saw the girl in a tight bathing suit, about to get into the hot tub in her backyard. She decided to stop watching. As she got into her bed, her thoughts were occupied by the Inchling. She slept restlessly that night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Seija yawned and slipped out of bed, unaware of what woke her. She heard the doorbell ring again, and went downstairs to answer it, adjusting her boxer shorts. She opened up the door and was faced directly to her new neighbor, hair wet and small shorts barely showing over her t-shirt. 

 

“H-Hey…” Seija said, trying to be nonchalant. 

 

“Hey there.” The Inchling said. Her voice was like silk, and Seija wanted to listen forever. 

 

_ She saw me didn’t she. I’m fucked.  _

 

“I-I’m Seija…” Seija held her hand out. 

 

The Inchling shook it with a warm hand. “I’m Shinmyoumaru. It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“What’s up?” Seija asked, almost too quickly. 

 

“I got locked out of my house…” Shinmyoumaru blushed and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. “Um…” She paused. 

 

“Do you need to like call someone?” Seija replied. 

 

“Can I just…” Shinmyoumaru mumbled. “I  _ really  _ don’t feel like calling my parents to get yelled at.” 

 

“C-Come in..!” Seija opened the door completely, and Shinmyoumaru entered, looking around and shivering at the chill she got from her bare feet on the hardwood. “I live alone, my parents moved out awhile ago.” She explained. “I inherited this place, and once I turned eighteen I told my parents I wanted to live on my own.” 

 

“Cool.” The Inchling smiled a little.  _ Cute smile.  _ Seija thought, her ears reddening slightly. “Are you… an Amanojaku..?” She asked, looking at Seija’s horns and pointed ears. 

 

“Yeah. Most people think I’m an oni, hah.” Seija chuckled nervously, and she shut the door behind the two. “I’m not.”   
  


“I know.” Shinmyoumaru said. “Where’s your room?” She asked, and Seija was surprised at the Inchling’s blunt statement. The Inchling turned around to face the taller girl when she didn’t get an answer. The Amanojaku led her upstairs, turning a corner and opening a door. “Woah! This is a huge room!” Shinmyoumaru’s eyes almost sparkled, and Seija smiled sheepishly. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” She replied. “You can sleep in the bed if you’d like, I’ll take the couch.” She got out a blanket and a pillow, getting her sleeping area ready on the couch. 

 

“Oh, alright. Thanks.” Shinmyoumaru sat on the bed, and an awkward silence took the two over.    
  
Seija thought about how it wasn’t actually that late at night, so she should cut the Inchling some slack, as she had just dozed off for about an hour. She sat cross-legged near the TV in her room, flipping through channels. The Inchling joined her, sitting beside her and leaning back on her hands. 

  
“So…” Seija said. “What brings you over here..?” She asked, turning to the Inchling, who thought for a few seconds before replying. 

 

“My mom thought my dad was cheating, so she figured that we should move to somewhere less dense. I lived in the city.” She explained. Seija nodded to indicate that she was listening. “What about you, what’s that for?” Shinmyoumaru gestured to the ankle tracker around Seija’s leg. 

 

“Oh, uh…” The Amanojaku hesitated. “I got into a really bad fight, and they just were feeling lazy I guess. I have four months of house-arrest.” She sighed. “Been a month though.” She looked to the side. “When you’re trapped in your house, you really learn about people.” She gestured to her left. “Like the people in that house, Sekibanki, Kagerou, and Wakasagihime.” She said. “They have a lot of chaos in their house. Kagerou always wakes up first, and Wakasagihime’s first morning activity is to take a swim.” 

 

“Oh.” Shinmyoumaru replied.    
  


Seija looked up to see the Inchling staring at her. When they met eyes, Shinmyoumaru blushed and looked away. “U-Uh…” Seija mumbled, rubbing her arm.  _ I want this I want this I want this. Does she want this? Would she still if she knew I was…  _ Seija thought, blushing. She thought back to the day she stocked up on condoms, and thought about the exact drawer they were in near her bed, biting her lip. “I-I” She started, and then shut up. 

 

Seija and Shinmyoumaru were unconsciously getting closer, until their noses touched. “Um…” The Inchling whispered, and Seija opened her mouth slightly, wanting to say something. Shinmyoumaru’s lips touched Seija’s, and they kissed for a second, before the Inchling pulled away. “I’m sorry!” She stuttered. “I-I didn’t..!” Her face went scarlet red. “You, uh, your…” She pointed to Seija’s groin, and Seija blushed, covering her tent with a blanket. “So, you’re a…” Shinmyoumaru swallowed, holding her breath. 

 

“Yup…” Seija whispered. “I really…” She started. “I just met you…” She shook her head. “This is so crazy.” 

 

“I really… like… bad-ass girls…” Shinmyoumaru whispered. “That ankle tracker makes me wonder what else you’ve done, and that makes me…” Seija blushed furiously. She  _ was  _ a delinquent, getting in trouble almost constantly. Shinmyoumaru took a risk, pushing the Amanojaku down on the floor. “They don’t… know if you…” She gestured to the Amanojaku’s groin. 

 

“Sex..?” Seija asked, and Shinmyoumaru nodded slowly. “They don’t know, no.”  _ Holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck holy fuck I’m gonna get laid! Damn!!  _ Seija smiled a little bit. She was experienced, and knew how to do things. 

 

The Inchling just responded by planting a kiss on her lips, and Seija wrapped her arms around Shinmyoumaru’s neck, flipping the two over. She bent her knees, arching her back down into the Inchling. “If you want to get laid, you came to the right person…” Seija murmured into her neck, sucking on it and leaving a mark on the Inchling’s collarbone. Shinmyoumaru was already moaning softly as the Amanojaku was grinding on her. 

 

“A-Are you-- big..?” Shinmyoumaru asked. 

 

Seija raised her brow. “Hmmm…” She mused. “About seven or so inches.” She whispered, and Shinmyoumaru gasped. Shinmyoumaru was  **already** small. 

 

The Amanojaku helped the Inchling get her shirt off, and the rest of Shinmyoumaru’s bathing suit was rather easy to discard. Seija’s shirt was next, and the Inchling tossed it across the room, putting her hands on the Amanojaku’s cheeks and kissing her fiercely. Seija felt a hand on the waistband of her shorts, pulling them down. She kicked them off, picking the Inchling up and placing her on the bed. She kneeled, opening the drawer and ripping open a condom wrapper. She slid the rubber over her shaft, rubbing herself slowly. She pushed in and felt Shinmyoumaru clench around her, and she smirked, beginning to thrust at a quick and smooth pace. The Inchling moaned throatily, and Seija’s breath hitched in her throat, gasps escaping her lips. Seija was pulled down, the Inchling’s arms linked tightly around her shoulders. “Damn!” Seija moaned. She hadn’t expected the girl to feel  _ this  _ good. She slammed into her, rocking her hips quickly and roughly. Shinmyoumaru was almost screaming, her legs over the Amanojaku’s hips. Every thrust made her moaning louder, and there came a point in time when she gripped Seija’s shoulders so tightly that Seija thought they would bleed. The Amanojaku felt a gush of wetness as Shinmyoumaru’s core clenched around her rod multiple times; the Inchling came, moaning loudly and breathily. Seija’s eyes shut in bliss, and her hips moved on their own at a feverish pace. She slammed into Shinmyoumaru a few final times, riding out her orgasm and shuddering throughout her whole body. The Inchling moaned as she felt the condom fill up a bit, and Seija pulled out, tying the condom and setting it on the nightstand. She collapsed beside the small girl, and the two looked up at the ceiling and caught their breath. She looked at the clock, noticing that the pair had been at it for about an hour and a half.  _ Seemed like so short.  _ She thought, her breathing steadying. They fell asleep, laying right where they were. 


End file.
